Rubble/Gallery
*Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival *Pups Save the Sea Turtles *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe *Pups Save a Train *Pup Pup Boogie *Pups in a Fog *Pup Pup Goose *Pup Pup and Away *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Save the Circus *Pup a Doodle Do *Pups Pit Crew *Pups Fight Fire *Pups Save the Treats *Pups Get a Lift *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save Christmas *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Bunnies *Pup-Tacular *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save Alex *Pups Save a School Day *Pups Turn on the Lights *Pups Save a Pool Day *Circus Pup-Formers *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups Save a Super Pup *Pups Save Ryder's Robot *Pups Go All Monkey *Pups Save a Hoot *Pups Save a Bat *Pups Save a Toof *Pups Save the Camping Trip *Pups and the Trouble with Turtles *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Save Ryder *Pups Great Race *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save the Space Alien *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save Jake *Pups Save the Parade *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save the Beavers *Pups Save a Ghost *Pups Save a Show *The New Pup *Pups Jungle Trouble *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save an Ace *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Corn Roast *Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save the Parrot *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups and the Mischievous Kittens *Pups Save a Friend *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups' Adventures in Babysitting *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Sniffle *Pups and the Ghost Cabin *Pups Save an Adventure *Pups Save a Surprise *Pup-Fu! *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save the Pop-Up Penguins *Pups Save a Snowboard Competition *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save a Pizza *Pups Save Skye *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Save an Eagle *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Find a Genie *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Goldrush *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Soccer Game *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save Apollo *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups Save Daring Danny X *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save Three Little Pigs *Pups Save a Stinky Flower *Pups Save a Monkey-naut *Pups Save the Polar Bears *A Pup in Sheep's Clothing *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save the SongBirds *Pups Save Old Trusty *Pups Save a Pony *Pups Save a Robo-Saurus *Pups Save a Film Festival *Tracker Joins the Pups! *Pups Bear-ly Save Danny *Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips *All Star Pups! *Pups Save a Sports Day *Pups in a Jam *Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig *Pups Get Growing *Pups Save a Space Toy *Pups Get Skunked *Pups and a Whale of a Tale *Parroting Pups *Merpups Save the Turbots *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show *Pups Save the Gliding Turbots *Pups Save a Plane *Pups Save a Giant Plant *Pups Get Stuck *Pups Raise the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Satellite *Pups Save a Blimp *Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off *Pups Save a Teeny Penguin *Pups Save the Cat Show *Pups Save a Playful Dragon *Pups Save the Critters *Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown *Pups Save a Sleepover *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save Jake's Cake *Pups Save a Wild Ride *Mission PAW: Royally Spooked *Pups Save Monkey-dinger *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save a Ferris Wheel *Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Bear *Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne *Pups Save Big Hairy *Pups Save a Flying Kitty *Pups Party with Bats *Pups Save Sensei Yumi *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Save the Runaway Kitties *Pups Save Tiny Marshall *Pups Chill Out *Pups Save Farmer Alex *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Space Rock *Pups Save a Good Mayor *Pups Save a City Kitty *Pups Save a Cloud Surfer *Sea Patrol: Pirate Pups to the Rescue *Pups Save the Mail *Pups Save a Frog Mayor *Pups Save the Runaway Turtles *Pups Save the Shivering Sheep *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save Luke Stars *Pups Save Chicken Day *Pups Save Francois the Penguin *Pups Save Daring Danny's Hippo *Pups Save Baby Humdinger *Pups Save a Piñata *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis *Pups Save the Kitty Rescue Crew *Pups Save an Ostrich *Pups Save Big Paw *Pups Save the Hum-Mover *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Sunken Sloop *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale *Pups Save a High-Flying Skye *Pups Go for the Gold *Pups Save an Extreme Lunch *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm *Pups Save the Butterflies *Pups Save an Underground Chicken *Pups Save the Bookmobile *Pups Save Heady Humdinger *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Their Pirated Sea Patroller *Pups Save the PawPaws *Pups Save a Popped Top *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties *Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways *Pups Save a Duck Pond *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Tilly Turbot *Pups Save an Upset Elephant *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers *Rocky Saves Himself *Pups and the Mystery of the Driverless Snow Cat *Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters *Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster *Mission PAW: Pups Save a Royal Concert *Mission PAW: Pups Save the Princess' Pals *Pups and the Werepuppy *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor *Mighty Pups PAW Patrol Rubble.PNG rubble's rig..png Rubble-feat-332x363.jpg Rubble.png Rubble2.jpeg Rubble Badge.png|Rubble's Badge Geo and Rubble.jpeg Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg Rubble jumps.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg rubbleonthedubble.PNG Canon.png 1479382 489752751138221 2086632101 n.png|'Funny Rubble' 06 b95dd9372fd6e1310754fb7f51873ecd.png A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png 1016259 529107150536114 676769650 n.png|it's 'Cat'-urday 1003389 552631131517049 505912717 n.png 10153822 10152356456982847 2044427588 n.png rubble 06.png Friday.PNG Snapshot 0009.png 1424273 596737447106417 5352025363498652956 n.png Rubble and his sand construction rig.png Page 12.jpg Page 10.jpg Page 9.jpg Page 8.jpg Page 7.jpg Page 6.jpg Page 3.jpg Page 2.jpg Page 1.jpg Page 0.jpg 10659445 637763853003776 674389458431061944 n.png maxresdefault.jpeg 1896928 10152985641807847 3307316215174582850 n.png ChristmasRubble.png 13242234_234514956925094_1443577789_o.jpg RubbleRescueRun.jpg DF98FFE0-6DA1-413B-8551-977C7A2B7532.JPG PAW Patrol Marshall and Rubble Summer.jpg PAW Patrol Rubble on Nick Jr .JPG PAW Patrol Animation Pups.png PAW Patrol Rubble Draft Render.png PAW Patrol Rubble Nick Asia.png PAW Patrol Rubble Skateboard.png PAW Patrol Rubble Running.png PAW Patrol Rubble Summer Sunglasses.png 12548866 10154014055437847 2398983469490631247 n.png CbG6PflUMAAqsO9.jpg BadgeRubble.png 1D168A17-F7BC-44EA-9B29-A5051B7079DF.JPG 372D8E68-5045-44A7-AB9E-3F4068AE17B8.JPG IMG 2001.JPG IMG 2049.JPG rubble-early-development-sketches-.jpg|Rubble's Early Concept IMG 2273.JPG Rubble 0.png Rubblepp.png cross country pups df9y.jpg paw patrol commercial they call her sweetie marshall rubble.jpg rubble ready for the holidays jpeg.jpg rubble wgd1.jpg PAW Group-004.jpg PAW070_grande.png Rubble.__)_.jpg Mighty Pups.jpg Paw-patrol.jpg PAW Patrol main characters, cast promo art.png Mighty Rubble.png PAW Patrol Rubble Collection DVD.jpg Rubble foodfrenzy.jpg Rubble snow.jpg Rubble. ) .jpg Character-cloth-badges-paw-patrol-rubble-shield-1.jpg Ultimate Rescue Fire Chase Rubble And Skye.png Rubble tough run.png Rubble leap.png Rubble small.png Rubble super pup.png .028 Chase Marshall Rubble & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20.jpg .028 Chase Rubble Skye & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.jpg .028 Chase Rubble Skye & Zachary 28 24 25 28 20 22.jpg .028 Chase Marshall Rubble & Zachary 28 24 25 28 20 22.jpg .028 Chase Marshall Rubble & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.jpg Rubble6.png Rubble5.png Rubbleandblaze ss4.PNG Rubble Pup House.jpg PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye38.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye37.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye35.PNG PawPatrolWalkAroundRubbleSkye34.PNG Paw rubble.png Rubble4.png Rubble3.png Rubble2.png Rubble1.png Rubble Mighty pup101.png Skye Rubble hotairballon.png Rubble Mighty.jpeg PAW Patrol Rubble Collection DVD.jpg Rubble snow.jpg Ultimate Rescue Fire Chase Rubble And Skye.png Rubble tough run.png Rubble leap.png .028 Chase Rubble Skye & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.jpg Rubble5.png Paw rubble.png Rubble4.png Category:Protagonist Galleries Category:Dog Galleries